


Hot Blood

by Haunting_Bluejay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Boba Fett Fucks, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hate Sex, Lots of Sex, Love/Hate, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, idk they be fuckn and fucking ALOT, they be fuckin, this is purely indulgent on my behalf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haunting_Bluejay/pseuds/Haunting_Bluejay
Summary: When two bounty hunters meet, all hell breaks loose.(This is not really a “coherent story” rather than a bunch of mini stories or sumn idk)
Relationships: Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Hot Blood

Arsinoe Al-Tavu stood there holding out a rapidly blinking tracking fob, the quarry was here, no doubt about it. But the crowd around her made it hard to locate him, although a lone Chagrian shouldn't be hard to spot.  
Looking around, Arsinoe scanned the flock of aristocrats at this fancy gala that she had, miraculously, gotten into after replacing her beskar with a long dark brown dress that complemented her crimson skin, her dark jaw length black hair was combed, rather than pinned back.The Zebrak cleaned up well, however people still stared at the half of her face that was marred. From the temple, down her face and neck was a massive burn scar, her left eye blinded, a result of past trauma that she didn't like to think about.  
She sighed, standing on her tiptoes and craning her neck, her 5'3 stature not helping her see over the crowd.  
Waiters glided through the chatting and gossiping high society of Coruscant who were dressed in their best.  
Then Arsinoe saw a flash of blue skin. The Quarry; Touk Oniralli, a businessman who had been embezzling funds, taken from the wrong people, who, Arsinoe was sparred the details, just given the job and told to bring him back, alive.  
She began, slowly, inconspicuously, began making her way over to him. She was nearing on being right on his heels when she realised the whole party had stopped, and everyone, including Oniralli, was staring at something behind her in a shocked silence. Arsinoe turned around and narrowed her eyes.  
Standing at the entrance of the ballroom, holding a blaster, was a figure in green and red Mandalorian armor. Instantly she knew who it was, she had heard stories.  
Boba Fett.  
As Arsinoe made eye contact, or what she assumed was eye contact, he cocked his head, and she could feel his gaze burning into her. He rolled his shoulders and looked up, past her as shouting began. Arsinoe whipped around, Oniralli had burst into a run, shoving through the crowd, towards the kitchen. Arsinoe let out a curse in Mando'a, one so foul her mother would have washed her mouth out with soap if she heard her.  
Breaking into a sprint, Arsinoe followed, ditching the heeled shoes she wore, finding them not very comfortable to run in.  
She pushed through the crowd, encountering curses and shouts, and into the kitchen to a "Hey, civilians aren't allowed-OOF!" As she pushed over the cook.  
Out the back door, Oniralli looked back at her with a look of fear and knocked over a stack of crates that had been stored in the alley. Arsinoe went to leap over it effortlessly, but felt something wrapped around her right leg, pulling her down and slamming her into the ground with a harsh thud. Arsinoe looked down at the wire that had wrapped around her leg and then up at the perpetrator.  
Standing, silhouetted by the light of the kitchen, was Fett, holding his arm out, the wire attached from his gauntlet.  
"Hey, I was after him!" Arsinoe barked, furious, her brow knit together as she glared at the man. He approached, carrying himself with strength, he scanned the alleyway.  
"He was accompanied by a squadron of fifteen men, you wouldn't have been taken them out by yourself. Not in a dress." His voice reverberates from his helmet, sending an unexpected shiver down Arsinoe's spine.  
"Excuse me? I could do plenty in this dress." Arsinoe snaps pulling the wire from her ankle, immediately jumping up into her feet. "And you just let my pay get away.  
"You're a bounty hunter?" He towered over her short frame, standing at around six feet, looking down at her, his helmet sharing no emotion.  
"No. I was just chasing him for fun." She dusted off her dress. "I had done a lot to get into that party, had been tracking him for months and he just got away."  
"I doubt you would of got him back that easily, little one. You're barely armed, and I don't think your attitude alone would get him back."  
Arsinoe glared, before leaping up and delivering what would have been a knock out roundhouse if he wasn't somewhat prepared, but it smashed his helmet to the side as he let out a grunt.  
Arsinoe's foot ached as she wasn't wearing any of her protective gear she usually had on. She then threw an uppercut into the gap on his stomach between his armour and he let out another huff of paint as he doubled over.  
Arsinoe went for another round house but Fett's gloved hand grabbed her ankle in mid air and slammed her down to the ground and went to slam his fist down on top of her face but she rolled out of the way and swept his legs out from underneath him, sending him flat on his back. She jumped on his waist drawing one of the blaster pistols strapped to her thighs, however quick as a whip, Boba was on top of her, panting. "Well I guess I underestimated you there little one..." but then he looked down to notice the blaster pistol barrel that was pushed in the gap of his torso armor. "By a lot." Arsinoe felt her stomach flutter as the man, double her size, pinned her down, even though she had the upper hand, she felt her red cheeks go warm as she stared into the blank visor of his helmet, glad you couldn't see a blush on her red cheeks.  
"I don't want a fight...a real one anyway. Let me go and I will forget about this little...inconvenience to my hunt. Got it?"  
Fett sat up, but still on top of Arsinoe. "Got it."  
Moments seemed to be hours until someone cleared their throat. The two turned their heads, and in the building stood the chef that Arsinoe had shoved, and he looked mad.  
**  
Later that night  
Arsinoe paced in the cargo bay of her ship, the Torpedo-9 , as she adjusted her armor. She wore green, grey and red painted beskar that once belonged to her Mandalorian father.  
Following behind her was her faithful droid R3-Y9 who was innocently beeping and chirping. She looked down at him as he carried her helmet, green and grey, with a cream coloured skull on the crown.  
"Thanks mate." She said with a smile. She took the helmet and tucked it under her shoulder and turned to leave down the ramp.  
Standing there was a familiar silhouette. R3 let out an angry beep.  
"Mandalorian, eh?" He asked.  
"Foundling. My parents died before I could finish my training. What do you want? "  
"I bought an offering." He pushed forward a previously invisible figure. Oniralli, gagged and bound.  
"So, you stop me from getting my quarry, only to go and get him yourself, why not just claim the bounty as your own?"  
Fett cocked his head and examined the woman. "I think I owed you. You could have put a whole through my chest and you didn't." He shrugged, as he threw Oniralli to the ground.  
Arsinoe warily approached and took Oniralli by his bindings and shoved him into her prison hold and shut the door of it, locking him inside.  
She looked down at Boba Fett who looked her up and down, before taking off his helmet revealing warm brown skin, close cropped dark hair and dark brown eyes. He observed her with indifference. They stood there for a moment and R3 beeped with confusion.   
Arsinoe looked down at him, "Go maintain the cockpit mate." The droid rolled away into the cockpit of her ship.  
"What can I do for you now. Since you've graciously delivered my hunt?" He slowly approached her, stopping in front of her. She stared at the front of his chest plate. A finger then nudged her chin up and she held her breath unintentionally as she stared into his dark eyes, eyes that a million negative emotions swam around in.  
His full lips connected with hers and she let out a growl, dropping her helmet with a clang on the metal ground and grabbing his face roughly, pulling him in close. She bit his lips as they locked together. His other hand went to her chest plate and begin pulling it up. They separated as Arsinoe pulled it off, pulling down her flight suit so she was just in her underwear.  
The two locked back again as Fett's gloved hands went to her waist pulling her close, one hand then travelling up her undershirt and squeezing a breast underneath her clothes. She let out a mewl as his gloved thumb traced circles on her hard nipple.  
"Good girl." He said lowly in-between kisses. As they kissed he pulled her down, laying her back on the cold metal floor of the cargo hold. She pulled off her undershirt, revealing her torso as he pulled down her underwear. She was muscular, with an athletic build from years of growing up with Mandalorian parents, and living life as a bounty hunter, despite her small stature, she was strong. Her body had multiple scars, big and small, some burns like the one that marred almost half her face, some were claw marks, knife cuts and many others. A beskar mythosaur necklace sat between her breasts, displaying her heritage. 

With his teeth, Fett ripped off one of his gloves, looking down at her bare pussy, she swallowed as she felt her arousal, he looked back up at her with a slightest hint of a smirk, the most emotion she had seen.  
She let out a gasp as his rough fingers slid down her wet lips, thumb tracing circles on her clit. She let out a whine as she grasped on her breasts, her back arching.  
He teased her wet pussy, revelling in the control he had over her.  
"Oh...fuck." She panted as her heart rate picked up, her lower half hot and throbbing. He continued sliding his fingers up and down her, teasing her opening. He observed the contorted yet pleasured expressions the Zabrak made.  
One finger then slipped inside her and being slowly pumping in and out and she let out another whine. "Oh yes...keep fucking...going."   
As he continued slowly fingering her, she felt her insides tighten, knowing if he kept going she would explode.  
He inserted another finger in and kept at the gentle penetration, enjoying how she mewled and whimpered, shook and squirmed, vulnerable under his touch. She grasped at her breasts, gripped her hair, kept touching herself in different places, just to hold on, as her body was beginning to quake, her heart beating against her chest violently.  
"That's a good girl." He purred, his deep voice sending hot waves through her body, his fingers still going, in and out.  
Arsinoe always viewed herself as a dominant, powerful person, but she liked giving herself up, she liked the praise, wanted more of it. Fuck. No one had made her feel this...good. She felt herself tightening around his fingers, her pussy and her clit throbbing, she let out another cry.  
"Are you going to cum for me?" He asked. "Are you going to cum on my fingers?" She held it together enough to stare into his brown eyes with hers, struggling to nod.  
He kept pushing in, into all the right spots, her pussy practically dripping. Feeling herself as her whole body ached with pleasure, needing the release.  
"Good girl, cum for me in three-"  
"Oh fuck."  
"Two-"  
"I-"  
"One."  
She felt herself explode, letting out a struggled cry, her whole body arching and spawning as the orgasm washes over her. Her pussy tightening around his fingers as she climaxes, his thumb still pressed down on her clit. Her own hands grip her chest, squeezing her breasts as spots dance in front of her one good eye, her vision foggy and mouth dry. She panted, trying so collect herself.  
She watched as he pulled his hand away and stood up, wiped his hand on a nearby rag, collected his helmet and turned to leave. Looking back at her over his shoulder, no emotion in his eyes.  
"My name is Fett. Boba Fett."  
But she already knew that.


End file.
